Adagio
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: How ironic...In life he felt nothing...in death an angel awakened emotions." Songfic


Okay, this was an idea that came to me, while watching Lara Faiban perform her song "Adagio" on the World Music Awards. Now adagio means a slow movement in music or a slow ballet dance. So, when the time comes just picture a slow waltz of sorts, ne? 

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Adagio is sung by Lara Faiban.(Lyrics removed 4/30/05)

Adagio

Tsukino Usagi, clutched the folds of her cardigan tighter, to ward off the harsh winds, swirling dangerously around the Gates of Time. She didn't know why she was here? Setsuna, wasn't on guard. The guardian of space and time, was in Paris, on a well deserved vacation, after the senshi ambushed her and hog tied her to the airplane seat. No one wasn't suppose to have access to the gates. No one.

Despite that, Usagi, knew that her answers, laid within Setsuna's domain. Fingering the Ginzuishou, a flashed of intense blue again echoed in her mind. An indescribable color, that been haunting her for so long.

She had to know.

Usagi, pushed the massive doors open. This time, her eyes weren't greeted with depthless void. All around her, were, mirror-like pools, giving off a soft glow. Careful, not to let any part of her body touch, anything, Usagi, peered into the different domains, fascinated. The mirrors reflect the worlds within them, their heroes and heroines, and their uniqueness...their beauty

They weren't what she was searching for, she knew it in her heart. Blinking back tears, she turned away. Her answers were no where in sight, and now added to that, a sacred trust broken. Ashamed that, she entered where she had no right to be, whether she was the Moon Princess or not, Usagi moved to leave. I have to let go of this...It's hurting me to much...Plus I have no where to begin... Lost in her thoughts, her foot, tripped over uneven ground. Usagi, emitted a small gasp of pain as her land on her hands and knees. Hard. "Usagi no baka. Always falling down...always chasing for someone not there..." Usagi grunted as she lifted her head.

Sapphire blue meet a piercing Prussian blue.

"Mission Acknowledged"

His voice sounded more familiar to her than Mamoru's, yet Usagi never heard the cold monotone beyond her dreams. That frightened, Usagi to no end. Was she destroying what, the Fates and Destiny decree by her actions?

Usagi, continued to watch, unaware that she was inching closer to the vision.

He was in some sort of machine. A machine that look like the ones that graced the anime shows that Shingo watched every Saturday morning. His handsome face was a cold mask, revealing nothing.

His haunting eyes only reflected, determination. Pure determination and nothing else. Usagi wasn't fooled. Somehow she could feel his pain, his suffering...everything that was bottled up in him, like it was hers and hers alone.

How? Why? Usagi, had no clue. No idea how to even explain the sensations, that he invoked within her The only thing, Usagi, could admit to was, that she wanted to reach out and hold him, protect him, and show him...love.

"Mission Accepted."

His voice, sent small shivers down her spine. It was as though, he touch her, caressed her...claimed her. Usagi, watched as, he began to move out of the giant robot, for lack of a better word. Outside, destruction greeted her eyes. It was though a war had taken place. The scene crushed her heart. Slowly, she reached at her hand, as his lifted from his side, a device in his hand.

What was he doing?

As, her fingers brushed the surface of the portal, the boy's finger, connected with the red button on the handle object.

"Usagi-hime!"

"No..." Usagi, stared in shocked as he was thrown like a rag doll in the air. Scrapes of mental, cut into his flesh, before landing with a sickening thud on the rocky ground.

"IIIIIIEEE! HEERO!"

"Princess!"

Setsuna's voice barely registered, as Usagi's hands crashed in protest into the projected timeline. The senshi of time, watched in mute fascination as the portal shattered like a mirror. Though, destroyed, and scattered like a puzzle, the scene continued to play. Sobbing, and unaware of her own bloodstained hands, Usagi clutched the largest shard of glass.

The broken shards, slowly begun to melt into the grounds of the gates. The spilled blood of her princess, also began to fade. The remaining shard seemed to melt into Usagi's body. Usagi, slowly rose to her feet, Setsuna knew that her friend wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. Moving swiftly, Setsuna, manage to catch Usagi before she hit the ground, "...Heero..."

Holding her princess, the poised and all knowing Senshi of time, was at a loss for words. What could she say? What could she do? Somehow, Tsukino Usagi, had merge dimensions, and in the process altering fate and destiny...

This was beyond her. The second she step out of the Timegates, who knew what would be of both worlds.

Setsuna, prayed for the best.

He had seen a face, as unconsciousness became to over come him. A delicate tearstained face with luminous sapphire eyes, under a fringe of golden bangs. If he was a fanciful idiot, he would have said it was an angel. But he wasn't. He was dead, and he knew it.Death was a voidless sea of the tenshi's sapphire blue.

Of all things, Yuy Heero, expected death to be...This wasn't it.

A sea of comforting blue. In death was he finally allowed comfort?

In front of him, a silver light, blazed. :" Do you dream of me...Heero?":

What was that? He watched, as the light begun to take shape. :"Do you even know if you dream of me, like I do of you?": Again a soft melodic voice, questioned.

A perfect outline of a female, moved closer towards him. Petite, and slender, in all the right places. Closer she got, the clearer she became. Young, with a unique hairstyle, her hair was like golden silk fashioned into twin ponytails with matching buns adorning her head. Her head bowed, she continued to move, concealing her face Was she the angel he had seen, before?

Heero, made no move to defend himself, as she moved closer, instead he found that he needed to see her face. He knew that he never laid eyes on her, he couldn't have. Until this point, only his mission had only matter, nothing else, nothing more...Now the Perfect Soldier, needed this...this comfort, he knew that only this creature was capable of giving him. :"Will you ever speak to me, Heero?":

Though he couldn't see her face. Heero, could feel every emotion radiating from her. This tenshi seemed to care for him, like no one else before her. She was pleased to be trapped within this void with him. Something told, him, that she would do whatever he asked because she trusted him.

Yet, hurt and sadness, etched in her, eyes. Was he the cause?

Impossible, he had never seen her before.

:"Am I here, just to see you in your dreams?...I know you're real?":

The void, begun to take shape. An elegant balcony lit by the moonlight, took the place of the blue. Picture perfect was the only way to describe. Empty, saved for them, and the tickling of a piano. The golden tenshi, faced away from him. She was stunning in dark silver...

:"Heero, do you know if I'm real?":

He was dead, what right did he have to answer her question. What could he say? He never seen her before...while he wasn't girl-crazed like Maxwell, Heero knew, he wouldn't be able to forget her, if he ever saw her before today.

:"I hated watching you, get hurt...Did it hurt?":

What was she talking about now? She moved forward, stopping inches away from his back. Then a faint touch began to trace a pattern on his tuxedo clad back. :"Do you have a scar here? or here? Your friend was screaming...I know he was, even though I couldn't hear him... I only heard you...":

Heero didn't like where this was heading. Lashing out quickly, he grabbed her gloved hands. A small squealed escape, as he pulled her around, so that she faced him. It seemed that he had no control over his emotions or actions, for he had the strangest urge to just hold her in his arms.

:"Now isn't the right time...":

How did she know?

:"Gomen...Gomen, Heero..":

As she had appeared, she vanished.

Heero, stared at the spot where she had stood. What was this feeling she had invoke in him? Why, did he feel the urge to see her again?

How ironic...In life he felt nothing...in death an angel awakened emotions.

"You're awake."

He was? He hadn't noticed. Heero, toned out the red headed girl's rambling, and tried to focused on his surroundings. The last thing, he remembered was self detonating, then falling into a sea of blue...Now isn't the right time... and the tenshi. His tenshi.

They would meet again, this time in the flesh. Until, then he had his duty and a faint hope, that they would cross paths...

Catherine frowned, as she turned her attention back to muted TV. Just what she needed another vocally challenged man in her life. She was pulled from her musing, when a news heading caught her attention

"Japan has declared itself a neutral nation as ordered by the monarchy." Quickly, Catherine turned up the volume, and listened. "After long and careful deliberation, The crowned princess, Selenity, has declared neutrality...Her highness, will make an appearance, confirming her decision." The scene shifted to a young lady, simply, but elegantly dressed.

"She's pretty, ne?" Catherine, called out, forgetting that Heero, wouldn't respond.

...do you know, if I'm real? Her question, echoed in his mind, as Heero, watched the tiny figure on the screen. Every beautiful feature that was imprinted into his memory, was there before him, in the flesh. In her soft and warm voice, she addressed her country and the world.

"...I would not deny that, I side with the colonies and those who seek peace. If I had not been born into royalty, I would be involved in the war. But as ruler of this country it is my duty to protect my people, and protect them, I will..."

Heero, listened to her words. Until their moment came, this would be as close as he could get to his tenshi...his princess.

Yes, I know you're real...

You think that, after years of knowing the chaos magnet known Duo, he would be used to the havoc, the chestnut haired pilot created. "Omae o korosu." Obliviously Heero was not.

"Heero, Duo, please stop creating a scene." Quatre, scolded. "We'll be leaving for the gala, or at least don't get..."

"MAXWELL!"

"...Wufei, involved." Quatre sighed, as a soft knock at the door of their hotel suite. Trowa, opened the door.

"Relena-san."

"Hello, Trowa, is Heero here right? I heard gunshots from this room." Trowa nodded and stepped back to let the sandy haired young woman in. "Heero, can I talked to you alone?"

"Hn." Heero, pocketed his gun, into the waste band of his pants. He walked in the den, with Relena following him. He went over to the window to look out. Something told him, tonight was the night. All those years for fighting and waiting, will be over, he would be with his tenshi...

"Heero, would you ever give 'us' a chance?"

Heero turned around, at face the former queen of the world, a slight shock look crossing his face. Relena had feelings for him!...He never had a clue. Well he thought that she was rather strange following him around, but he ignored it and lived his life His mission and duty had always been foremost in his mind. A relationship with Relena never crossed his mind. He already had someone... "No...gomen."

Relena, nodded trying to keep herself from revealing her hurt feelings. "I had to ask." She looked up at Heero, cold and indifferent as ever. But tonight there was a hint of something else there. Anticipation. For who? It most definitely wasn't for her, it was for somebody...special. "Heero...I wish you the best with her."

Heero, nodded as he held out his hand. A sigh of friendship. A rare offer from the Perfect Soldier. Relena accepted. "Arigato."

All she knew was that she destroyed, the future of Crystal Tokyo.

Usagi, sat at the piano bench trying to let the music keep the feelings of guilt away. Her gloved hand, lifted to turn the page. The melodic rhythm, filled her, and calmed her. She didn't want to go to tonight's gala. Everything had change, since that day. Usagi, didn't remember much, expect him: Heero. Where was he? Usagi knew he was real, but try she might, Usagi could never find any whereabouts. Why did she feel this warmth within her, when she thought about him, yet she barely knew nothing about him?

"Usako."

Usagi, stilled, beside her, Haruka, stopped her playing and looked at her princess concerned. "Koneko-chan, do you want me stay?"

Usagi, shook her head, "Iie, I'll be fine."

Haruka, stood up and left the music room. As she passed Mamoru, she gave him a look of warning. Lately, any confrontation with Mamoru, lead Usagi, into a bout of depression and guilt. Mamoru, nodded his acknowledgment. It was never his intention to harm Usagi, emotionally or physically, but there was something he needed to hear from her lips.

"Usako, I never questioned how you alter the timeline and the future, nor I'll ever ask." Mamoru, began. Setsuna had already explained it to him, but she failed to mention Usagi's exact role in the incident. That was something Usagi had to explain for herself. He noticed Usagi's body become tense, and frowned. Over the last few years, it was reaction that he had come to know well, she had tried to hide it. Though Usagi, being Usagi, she wasn't able to conceal her emotions very well. But none of that really matter to him.

Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, "But Usagi, I need to know, how you feel about me...If you still love me?"

Usagi, fiddled with the folds of her dress. She didn't want to be here alone with Mamoru, because she knew what would come...She would have to admit her mistakes: She had a constant reminder of her past actions. Usagi had but to turn to the TV and watch the news. she tried to blocked those memories, expect for Heero...Heero.

Usagi, didn't know him. Only had her memories, and dreams, reminding her, of who he was. Yet she knew that he held her heart. "Gomen...Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru let his hands dropped to his side, as the rational part of his mind, quietly told him, 'I told you so'. The former prince of Earth, should of known that he lost Usagi, long before anything had happen. All the signs had been there.

"Mamoru, I never..." Usagi, exclaimed, her voice filled with grief. She turned around to face him, two fingers gently covered her lips. Mamoru smiled down at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Usagi, felt tears sting her eyes. She had hurt one of her dear friends...she had caused his unhappiness.

"Usagi, there's nothing to explain...I understand."

Smiling tearfully, Usagi threw her arms around Mamoru's shoulders, "Arigato, Mamoru."

A sixth sense of sorts, told her to keep her eyes alert and her heart opened, as she escorted into the ballroom by Mamoru. Usagi craned her neck in a vain attempt to see over the sea of heads. Even in her heels, she was too short to see over the rest of the guests.

"Her excellency, Princess Selenity of Japan." The majordomo announced, once she reached the red carpet. Plastering a smile on her face, she made her way down the carpet, letting her eyes search the bowing guests. What was she searching for? For a brief moment, her eyes rested on a dark head of a handsome young man. He stood stiffly at the side of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin. Was he the one? Was he, her Heero? Familiar dark blue eyes connect with hers. It was him...It was her Heero

Prussian blue eyes followed her every movement. His tenshi, his princess was finally within his grasp. The television broadcasts nor his memory served her justice. She was as lovely as a mythical goddess of old...and almost as unreachable as one. How could he reached her? She was a princess, he was...The Perfect Soldier...

The night continued on as the gala drag on. Usagi, lost count hours ago, on how many aspiring diplomats she'd been introduced to, How many dull conversions she been force to participated in, and how many times she lost count of him. Every time she was close enough, someone managed to pull her away. The night was almost at the end, and Usagi was beginning to lose hope that she would never come to meet her Heero.

He lost his chance, every time. Heero watched as the British Prime Minister guided her to the dance floor for the upcoming waltz. He had an hour, before he lost his chance...He wasn't going to let that happen...

Usagi was relived, once the waltz over, and she was guided off the dance floor. It took her a few minutes to spot, Rei, who was having an argument with a young Chinese man. As politely as possible she made her way through the crowd of guests towards Rei. The young man was the first to spot her, and he bowed elegantly, "Your highness," She smiled warmly at him. Anyone who could get Rei so worked up, was okay on her list.

"Usa-chan?"

"I need some fresh air, please cover for me," Usagi, said quietly, "I'll be on the balcony, if you need me."

"Hai." Rei, agreed. Normally, she wouldn't agreed to letting Usagi sneak out, but the weary look on her friend's face convinced her otherwise. Anything to get that look off Usagi's face. "But you have an half an hour, before closing ceremonies."

Usagi, smiled gratefully and hugged her friend, "Arigato, Rei-chan." She curtsied to Rei's companion, before scurrying away in a blur on dark silver skirts.

Rei watched her princess darted away. "So that was the Princess.. not bad for an onna."

Rei desperately tried to count to ten. She made it to two...

Wufei, held his nose, as his eyes caught sight of Yuy, following the princess. It hadn't escape his notice that Heero, had been watching the dainty princess all night, nor that he followed her, once that she got off the dance floor. Good luck, Yuy...Natuku, my nose!

Usagi, opened the balcony doors and step out. A million stars twinkled beautifully down at her. She rested her gloved hands on the marble hand rail. "Why can't I be with him?" she muttered softly to the night. Tonight she held onto her last shred of hope to find him. All night she been looking over her shoulder, waiting for her chance. Had it slipped away, completely?

Heero stood in the doorway admiring the beauty before him. This scene was familiar, he noted. A moonlit balcony, faint music reaching his ears, and a beautiful tenshi in dark silver. His princess...

There was someone behind her. She turned around, "Who is there...Heero?" There he stood, handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo. Not even her memories served him justice. Slowly he walked up to her. He stop in front of her, and bowed gallantly.

"May I have this dance, Tenshi?"

Fin


End file.
